The UCLA Clinical Nutrition Research Unit (CNRU) develops new research in nutritiOn arid cancer preventiOn through the integration of interdisciplinary initiatives in molecular biology, cellular biology and genetics, with clinical investigatiOns utilizing nutritional intervention and assessment. Since the last renewal in 1994, we have expanded and strengthened the CNRU by developing a new Diet Intervention, Assessment and Body Composition Core. We have also expanded and centralized the Nutritional Biomarker Core within a new UCLA Nutrition Research Laboratory to provide measurements of lipids, hormones, micronutrients, and phytochemicals with the dual aims of enhancing epidemiological investigations of the nutritional causes of cancer and nutritional intervention studies in cancer prevention. The Statistical Coordinating Unit Core has continued to contribute significantly to new research initiatives including national multicenter nutrition intervention trials. An expanded Stable Isotope Core has enhanced nutrition and cancer research collaborations using its special equipment and expertise. We have strengthened the focus of the Cellular and Molecular Biology Core through new research on breast and prostate cancer, while forming a new Genetics Core. This new core will generate unique mouse models for nutrition and cancer research through gene manipulation and breeding. The Administrative and Nutrition Education Core has successfully administered the research mission of the CNRU, enhanced interactions among key scientists at the UCLA Centeror the Health Sciences, UCLA/Cedars-Sinai Medical Center, Harbor-UCLA Medical Center, the University of Southern California, and Harvard University, and implemented a longitudinal medical school curriculum in nutrition at UCLA. The Pilot/Feasibility and New investigator Award Program has successfully developed new faculty and young investigators. The UCLA CNRU is now serving as a regional and national resource for research in nutrition and cancer prevention.